Fate and Deception Hand in Hand
by John Sun
Summary: In this story of tragedy and betrayal, fate and deception seem to be intertwined as they walk off into the distance without looking back at those who have followed them so blindly. Those who have followed blindly will find that they are ultimately crushed
1. Chapter 1

**I**

AT last it was evening. The guards were at their posts, and the giant metal doors separating the court of pure souls from the rest of the savage world had been sealed. The light of the pagoda lanterns were constant and soothing and had somehow found their way into Hinamori's room at midnight. Now that Hinamori was already awake, she rose out of bed and put on her shinigami robes. She did so in the most careful manner as she was to see someone of great importance, her captain, Aizen Souske, Captain of the 5th Division among the glorious thirteen divisions. She had been worried about her dear captain ever since the intrusion alarm had been sounded from the intrusion of some very strong villains. Hinamori stepped to the door of her room, hesitant to open the door; she collapsed at the door and cried to herself.

"I keep doing this to myself; I keep thinking that someone might hurt him. It's impossible," Hinamori said. "No one is strong enough to hurt the captain."

"I better go see him just in case." She opened the door of her room and slowly made her way to the 5th Division Barracks where the she early expects to meet the captain. Along the way, she passed the 3rd division barracks and felt a sense of insecurity. She has always been wary of Captain Ichimaru and his motives. Hinamori stopped for a moment in front of the barracks, thinking that she had heard a faint sound from the building. As she slowly walked towards the door to the building, that she feared so much, she began to feel a great trepidation that resembled nothing short of deception. Hinamori felt that she was in a dream; nothing was real or was actually happening. She ignored her strong feelings of fear and continued to walk towards the 5th Division building where she felt warm and welcomed. As she approached the door, the door slowly opened to reveal a familiar figure in the dark that she tried to make out with her eyes. Hinamori was excited to see that the figure was none other then that of Captain Aizen. As the beloved captain embraced Hinamori, tears came into her eyes once more as she held the captain close. She felt warm and safe, all the troubles in her heart were washed away and she felt renewed.

"Captain Aizen, if it is okay, may I speak with you for a while? I will try not to fall asleep again," Hinamori said

"Do you think I would mind? Don't be overly formal now, please, come in. It's cold outside; I wouldn't want you to get sick now would I?" Aizen said.

As Aizen led Hinamori, his trusted and close vice-captain, into his room. He leaves her sitting on a mattress, on the floor, as he goes to his table to finish writing a letter of some unknown purpose. As Hinamori watches Aizen work on his letter, she thinks to herself…

_What am I worried about? Aizen is one of the most powerful and skilled shinigami alive and no one would dare challenge him. Maybe it's because of the alarm from earlier today or maybe it was because of Hitsugaya's warning, telling me to be wary of the 3rd squad, saying that the 3rd squad captain Ichimaru may hurt Aizen…but that…_

As Hinamori is trapped in her train of thought; Aizen, who is still working on his letter speaks out and breaks the ever lingering silence, Aizen says, "So now, was there something you wanted to talk to me about? Hinamori?"

"Oh not at all! I just wanted to make sure you were okay and unharmed, that's all."

"How is your friend Abarai Renji doing? I heard that he was defeated by an intruder from outside the court of pure souls. Very frightening indeed."

Hinamori jumped at the words of her captain but controlled her movements and sat back down on her mattress. "

Hinamori said, "He is fine, right now, he is resting at the 4th Division Barracks. He shouldn't see anymore action anytime soon. However, the captain of the 6th squad, Kuchiki Byukuya almost removed him as his vice-captain because he lost to an intruder. I…"

Hearing this, Aizen turned his head around slightly as to seeing Hinamori. He gave her the warm smile that Hinamori loved and said softly…

"Don't worry about it. Abarai Renji is a good person; no one within the Gotei 13 would like to see him removed from office. Furthermore, you worry yourself too much, Abarai is a strong person. So please, don't worry so much just put your mind to rest."

After giving Hinamori his little speech, Aizen turns around to resume his sharp undivided focus on his letter. Hinamori was content with Aizen's lecture and sat comfortably on the mattress. She asked, "Captain Aizen is it okay if I just sit here and watch you just like this for a little?"

"Of course, stay as long as you would like." Aizen said

While watching Aizen write his letter, Hinamori did not think or day dream as she would usually have done. She just sat there in the dim light of the lantern and watched a respected man write his letter. Hinamori slowly fell asleep on the mattress and dreamed of a plight of some kind, one covered in blood, conflict and hate. She was troubled by her dreams and in her sleep, shed a tear. At last, dawn had come.

It was morning and Aizen had just finished writing his letter. He folded the letter carefully and attached hot wax to it, keeping it sealed. Earlier that night, he saw Hinamori fall into dreams so he gave her his overcoat as a blanket. Aizen walked to his wardrobe and quickly put on his traditional robes and sword. He was quick to do all of this, for he had some engagement of some hidden and deep meeting to attend. Then, without telling Hinamori, Aizen stepped out of his room and started walking towards the scene of a bloody fight. Upon reaching the eastern wall, Aizen sensed a vicious aura and prepared himself for battle, he reaching for his sword and prepared for some sort of attack that would mean to end his life. He was never afraid of any attacker of any sort or magnitude but the attacker that he sensed, made him uneasy. Finally, without seeing the attacker, Aizen felt a sting from the back and saw that he had blood all over his robes with a sword piercing his stomach. Soon after the sting, the piercing sword disappeared and he felt himself fall to the ground and soon, there was nothing but a sort of black that no one could describe. Aizen was dead and the sun was now awake.

Hinamori, disturbed and disconcerted by her dreams, woke up in the midst of day to the nice old-fashion alarm clock in her captain's room. She looks at the clock and with a truculent force jumps up from the mattress and runs towards the daily vice-captain's meeting. She was late once again and she was running with her full strength, she approached the main squad mountain and ran up the stairs. She decided to take a short cut in order to arrive early and hope that no one had taken attendance yet. She ran up the cut in the mountain and jumped onto the balcony of the building directly across from the vice-captain building. Hinamori was relieved and thought that she had arrived quicker then she would have imagined.

She was reassured now, she remembered that the other vice-captains favored her and would give her more slack in terms of attendance, she ran at a steady pace towards the eastern wall and the captains building. As she walked towards the vice-captain building, she began to hear a dripping of some sort. She froze.

"It can't be, that dream I had, it just can't be real! Even though I don't know the details of the dream, I know it couldn't have happened. Not to him, not to Aizen, not to the captain!" Hinamori said

"I should stop thinking like that, the captain said to stop worrying so much. Yes that's right; it's nothing, maybe just a water leak."

"Maybe I should take a look to see if the leak is bad, yes, that's what I should do. As a proud vice-captain of the greatest captain, Aizen Souske, I have the responsibility to upkeep the court of pure souls even if it's just a leaking pipe."

As she thought to herself, the dripping did not stop. Hinamori became almost happy at the thought of the words of her captain and turned around, expecting to see some water pipe that had been in need of replacement or repair for a long time. What she saw, was a complete shock to her eyes and soul. The captain had been murdered and stabbed onto the wall using a sword. Blood was dripping down from the sword wound and the captain's face looked peaceful. Hinamori was shocked and she walked slowly towards the ghastly figure.

"Captain Aizen…Captain Aizen…Captain Aizen…" said Hinamori

She called the captain's name out in sorrow while slowly walking towards his body. Then she screamed as loud as she could and from close by, the vice-captains were alerted to her presence. The vice-captains ran to see what had just happened when they found themselves as surprised as Hinamori herself.

"What happened here? How is this possible? What is going on?" said Kira

As Kira, Hinamori, and the rest of the vice-captains stand in shock trying to figure out what had happened to their beloved captain, trouble was aloof. Ichimaru Gin slowly makes his way to the scene and intrudes on the commotion.

"Oh my, what happened here?" said Ichimaru Gin

Hinamori eyed Ichimaru Gin with great suspicion. Without thinking, she reached for her sword and charged directly towards the captain with tears falling from her eyes and hate on her visage.

"Was it you!"

Before Hinamori was close enough to strike the captain, his vice-captain had stepped in and stopped her hateful blow. It was Kira, vice-captain of the 3rd division, and he had no intentions of allowing Hinamori to attack his captain. As the fight moved to the two vice-captains, Ichimaru slowly began to move away. His smile had come back, and he was looking as suspicious as ever to Hinamori.

"Move out of the way! He killed Captain Aizen!" said Hinamori

The two vice-captains were in a locked position, sword against sword, both unwilling to move or to allow the other any advancement of any sort against any side.

"How can you prove that!" said Kira

The sword lock was now broken and Hinamori as well as Kira were pushed back. Hinamori was desperate for revenge and released her sword's ability, the ability to shoot fire balls. Hinamori used the ability to the best of her skill and fired a fire ball at Ichimaru Gin by thrusting her released sword in the direction of the suspected murderer. The ball of energy missed and Kira was outraged that she would go so far to hurt his captain. He saw no choice and released his own sword with the ability to make any object that touches it two times heavier. It was a stand-off between the two vice-captains, one coming from the air, one on the ground defending. A moment before the clash, a figure steps between the bickering two and hits both swords to the floor. It was Hitsugaya, Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division. With a calm and collected look, he gave his orders.

"Take both of them away." Said Hitsugaya

x x x x x x

As the impartial vice-captains arrested the two fighting ones, Ichimaru Gin approached Hitsugaya and apologized for the trouble he had caused him.

"Sorry bout that, having you break up a fight over me" said Ichimaru Gin

Hitsugaya felt very disturbed by the way he talked and about his visage. To Hitsugaya, Ichimaru always had a menacing look; his smiles were all too fake. Hitsugaya felt distrustful towards Ichimaru for his motives and his eyes were all too veiled to see clearly. Suddenly, Ichimaru's hand reaches for his sword and Hitsugaya responds with a dead glare.

"You were trying to kill her Ichimaru? It won't work, I am warning you. If you make her spill one drop of blood, I'll kill you" said Hitsugaya

Ichimaru's hand had moved away from his sword but his menacing smile remained on his face.

"Oh, that's scary. Then you better make sure that the bad guy's don't get to her first" said Ichimaru

The captains walked towards each other then past each other in opposite directions. Captain Hitsugaya walked towards the 1st Division building to make his report on the happenings of the day.

As he arrived at the building, he requested audience with the general, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Yamamoto is one of the most respected captains among them all, and he is the closest person to the governing body of soul society. As he waited outside the building, the guard came out the front door showing him into the building.

The inside of the building was clean and very traditional looking. As Hitsugaya walked into the resting area of the general, he was amazed at the cleanliness of the space.

_My division building never looked like this; it was always messy and unorganized _

_with books and papers all over the place. I wonder how such an old man manages to keep his home so clean_

Hitsugaya's train of thought was broken as the general approached him with grace. Hitsugaya was nervous; for this was the first time he had met the general in person.

"Hello young Captain Hitsugaya, is there anything you need to talk to me about in person? Something important?" said the general

Hitsugaya immediately straightened up and answered with the most punctilious and taut tone.

"Yes sir! Today, captain Aizen was found murdered at the eastern wall. He was stabbed to the wall through the stomach" said Hitsugaya

The general gave a shocked look, usually keeping his eyes closed; he opened his eyes and was very disconcerted.

"How could this have happened? Did you find out who killed him?"

"No sir, but I do suspect that Ichimaru Gin be the culprit behind this mess sir"

The General was now more relaxed and his eyes went back into their natural positions. He paced about the room and looked into the clear sky.

"That is impossible, Ichimaru Gin, the killer? He has been a loyal captain well before you became captain that is not possible young captain. What reasons do you have to suspect him?" said the general

Hitsugaya was stomped; he needed to find a good reason. He had always disliked Ichimaru Gin because of his unclear motives and emotions but he did not actually have any physical proof as to his murderous intend towards Aizen. However, during the captains meeting before the sounding of the alarm, he did observe a very suspicious exchange of words between Aizen and Ichimaru in the most obscure fashion. He took one step forward and lost his collected visage.

"During the captain's meeting, I saw him exchange very strange words with Captain Aizen. I have reasons to suspect him to murderer, please give me the permission to investigate this matter more thoroughly! I respected the captain, Aizen was a friend of mine, he may be just another captain to you but believe me, he is much more to me" said Hitsugaya

The general became angry and his eyes opened once more, his visage became very taut.

"I will not have you make a fool of the 10th Division! No captain under the Gotei 13 will make such ridiculous investigations without physical proof. Now please be on your way now, I have other business to attend to" said the general

As the general walked away, Hitsugaya felt childish and insecure. It was near dark outside now, and only the moon would be there to light the way for him walking back to the 10th Division building. As Hitsugaya walked, he thought about what had happened. He could not believe that someone as strong as Aizen could be killed by Ichimaru Gin, but he did not doubt it because of some invisible force that forced him to become irrational and take action at the first sign of foul play. Hitsugaya realized that he had to grow up and become more collected, rather then rash and foolish.

As he approached the 10th Division building, outside waiting was his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku. She greeted him and welcomed him home. At last, the child was home to rest. The next day, he would be out in the world to learn, grow and mature more.

The journey on the circle of tragedy has been started, and soon would grow and grow into a monster, untamed and unseen by our past or present.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

ALL during the day, Hitsugaya bad been sitting in his office and wondering what was going on. His vice-captain, Matsumoto, was naturally lazy and left most of the office work to him so he finds himself having to work overtime due to her inefficiencies. Hitsugaya looks around his office, looking for something to release his stress on. He was after all, the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 and it was not easy for a 12 year old to take on the job of captain. Being the hard working feeling captain, Hitsugaya had volunteered to do all of the 5th Division's paper work and in term become a temporary 5th Division captain in the absence of Aizen. Naturally, he became bogged down with work after accepting the work load that was never rightfully his own. As he worked by himself in the office, with Matsumoto sleeping on the couch, he thought to himself.

_Who could have killed Aizen? Ichimaru? Such a weakling like him can actually kill someone as powerful as Aizen? Who else could have killed him, the intruders? How could they be strong enough to kill…no…it's not possible. Must have been Ichimaru! That bastard is tricky and it doesn't mean that you are strong if you are able to assassinate someone stronger then you…something must be done…something is out of place…_

As the captain was lost in thought, his servant came in with his hot tea and put his tea on his desk.

"Captain, this is your tea that you requested sir!" Ichihana said

Hitsugaya's attention was drawn to Ichihana. His figure stood tall in the doorway, masculine yet gentle. His eyes told the story of wisdom, something too deep and profound to describe.

"Thanks Ichi! Hey, are you busy today? Do you have time to help me with something? I have something important to do today" Hitsugaya said

"Yes sir, I have plenty of time. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

As Ichihana talked, Hitsugaya sensed something strange in his voice. For some reason, he felt that their goals were not of the same path and so he hesitated from telling Ichihana all of the details of his incendiary task.

"Well…"

For a minute, Hitsugaya paused and thought to himself…

_Why is he so willing to help? What are his motives and what does he want with me_

While Hitsugaya was stuck in his train of thought, Ichihana kept himself in a kneeling position and looked up slightly as to see what the captain was doing.

"If you will not be needing me sir, I will be returning to my post sir." Ichihana said

Hitsugaya looked shocked; he did not expect to hear such a thing from his servant. He was no sure that he was at least willing to uphold the basic rules of the Gotei 13 and respect him as a captain. He was now at some what of an ease but not completely, he still felt somewhat disturbed and distrustful of everyone due to the fact that that assassin that killed Aizen could have been someone from the inside, anyone around him could be working for that culprit.

Hitsugaya regained his composure and continued his dictation to his servant, Ichihana.

"Well its nothing important…just I need you to run this message to Captain Kuchiki and tell him that I request that he respond as soon as possible." Hitsugaya said

Ichihana looked somewhat disappointed. His visage changed from a solid stone to a visage more befitted to a rejected animal on the streets. His loyalty had been mistaken for traitorous intent and his task had been lessened in order to lessen the chances of betrayal thought Ichihana.

"Yes sir!" Ichihana said

Hitsugaya handed Ichihana a parcel addressed to Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division. As Ichihana received the parcel in mid air, he immediately began to run out of Hitsugaya's office and in a moment, he was gone. Hitsugaya was relieved because of another burden lifted. The letter that he ordered Ichihana to send, would lend him aid in the discovery of Aizen's true killer. The usually apathetic squad, the 6th Division, if brought to any side would be a true aid to victory thought Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sat down in his chair; he looked outside his window towards the eastern wall and watched as the clean up crew carried away Aizen's dead body and cleaned the mess. As he occupied himself with the perplexities of the mystery of Aizen's murder, the young captain thought to himself what a fool he was not trusting Ichihana. He has proven his loyalty under many circumstances and he would not consciously betray his captain.

x x x x x x

As the hours passed, Hitsugaya stood in his office finishing the last of the paper work. Determined to investigate the murder of Aizen with or without the help of the officials, Hitsugaya was going out to the scene of the murder to see what he could find. Suddenly, Ichihana appeared with a letter addressed to Hitsugaya from Captain Kuchiki. Hitsugaya received the letter from his loyal servant and opened the letter over his desk, his servant stood watching as the captain read the letter to himself.

"To Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13

At the moment many captains, including myself, are busy fighting the intruders who have entered not so long ago. I understand your concerns and the reasons for your actions but I have no time for such matters for I have something much bigger to draw my own attention to. Furthermore, if you seek help with your investigation, please look to the 13th Division. Perhaps Ukitake Juushiro could assist you in some ways, he is by far the most compassionate captain of the Gotei 13.

Sincerely yours,

Kuchiki Byukuya, Captain of the 6th Division and Master of the Kuchiki Clan

"

Hitsugaya stood displeased by the letter; he made a fist with his hand and looked to where his servant had been for he had gone. Hitsugaya was shocked to see that Ichihana had gone, he found himself very confused wondering what to do. Putting the letter into his pocket, he walked over to the armory, grabbed his sword, put his sword on and started to run towards the eastern wall without his subordinate, who by now is probably off in her dreams he thought. As Hitsugaya ran, he thought to himself while keeping his eyes fixed in front of him. He passed the 3rd Division building with his usual suspicion and for some reason; the lights in the building were not on as usual. He ignored this aberration and kept his brisk pace. Something was amiss and Hitsugaya could sense it. He felt nervous and uneasy as he ran. As Hitsugaya arrived at the eastern wall, he was shocked to find almost the entire wall destroyed. Someone had come earlier to destroy the evidence to Aizen's murder and to conceal their own identity. Not a drop of blood or evidence was left at the scene and Hitsugaya was baffled.

"Whats going on here" Hitsugaya said

As Hitsugaya spoke to himself, a shadowy figure came out of the dark and confronted the young captain. The figure was well dressed in red robes and carried a large sword to match his own height. His hair was orange and his face reflected the visage of someone with a very serious mission to fulfill. The captain could make out a emblem of some sort on the figure's clothes, a black swastika.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I was told that I would find you here" the person said

Hitsugaya was shocked from hearing someone's voice and turned around to face the unknown figure. He took one step towards the figure and readied himself for combat, putting his hand on his sword, ready to draw at a moments notice.

"Who the hell are you? Whats with the swastika! Are you the one who did this?" Hitsugaya said

Without answering the infuriated captain, the mysterious figure turned around quickly and ran off in the direction of the southern gate. Seeing how the figure was fleeing from possible guilt of murder, Hitsugaya quickly ran after the suspected killer. As they ran, they quickly approached the southern gate. Hitsugaya was pleased to see that there was no way that the mysterious figure could escape, the wall was sealed and completely impermeable to even the strongest attacks or weapons. Suddenly, as the mysterious man was about to hit the wall, the man disappeared and left a white outline of his own figure as he disappeared through the wall. Hitsugaya was baffled and tried opening the enormous gate but to no adue. Hitsugaya decided to go back to the 10th Division building to research what he had seen that night and to find out who the man dressed in red with a swastika really was. Hitsugaya made his way back to the building and pulled out many books on the family emblems and other books that talk about symbols used by royal or just regular families. He sat on his desk and began to research, suddenly, Hitsugaya felt smelled a silky sent in the room and fainted.

x x x x x x

As morning came to beat away the retreating night. Hitsugaya woke up in his office to find all of his books charred and torn on the floor. The 10th Division building was a mess and Hitsugaya could hear the 4th Division healers and helpers running about outside the locked door.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Is everyone alright in there?" a 4th Division healer said

As Hitsugaya heard the call, he slowly made his way to the door. He was feeling dizzy from what ever had been put into the air last night and could not walk straight. When Hitsugaya finally reached the door, he opened the door and greeted the 4th Division men.

"Ugh, what happened last night? I feel like someone intentionally knocked me out using some powder or something" Hitsugaya said

"Captain Hitsugaya, my name is Hanataro. I do not know what happened last night but your Division building is partially on fire and many windows have been broken. It seems that someone broke in and set the building on fire last night" Hanataro said

As Hitsugaya heard the words of Hanataro he looked around shocked, he had not realized the fire before Hanataro had told him and he found himself standing in a position where he did not know what to do.

"Captain, are you alright? You're bleeding from the forehead!"

Hitsugaya felt his forehead and felt a cut. Blood started coming out of the wound and the captain fainted. The 4th Division healers, known for their healing abilities and for their impartiality to any and all conflicts that occur in soul society, carry back the captain to the 4th Division building to heal the captain.

"Okay! You fellows carry Captain Hitsugaya back to the hospital! I will see to it that the fire it put out safely and that no one else is hurt" Hanataro said

As the 4th Division healers carried away the injured and unconscious captain to the hospital, unbeknownst to the remaining 4th Division helpers are helping to put out the fire, a figure loomed within the shadows of the building and had disappeared. Hanataro, the vice-captain of the 4th Division, looked towards where the figure had been. Attracted by the individual's strange aura, he looked around for anything that the individual may have left behind. He found a envelope with a swastika imprinted with hot wax. As Hanataro stood in the shadows with his newly found letter, a few 4th Division helpers run up to Hanataro and are ready to do their duties.

"Sir! We have just finished putting out the fire. The building seems to be fine now and we have other things to do! If you will not be needing us sir, we will head out." said the helper

"Okay that's fine, thank you for your hard work buddies! Go do what you need to do!" Hanataro said

As the men from the 4th Division walked off, Hanataro stood holding the letter. He thought to himself if he should open the letter or not.

_What is this envelope and who is it from? A swastika? I never knew people still used that symbol for anything. Furthermore, who knocked Captain Hitsugaya unconscious and made him bleed? Making a captain leveled shinigami bleed is not an easy task, whoever did this must have been powerful…Mabye I should take the letter to Captain Hitsugaya, he might know who it was from_

As Hanataro thought to himself, the mysterious figure from the shadows appeared again and followed Hanataro as he walked towards the Hospital, never reveling his true identity or allowing others to see who he really is. Hanataro felt very uneasy as he walked past the 3rd Division building towards the 4th Division building, he felt as if someone was following him from behind. Even though the urge was great, he ignored the urge to look back and to see who it was and kept on moving forward. As he reached the 4th Division building, he opened the door. At that moment, he could no longer resist the temptation to look behind him and looked to find no one. Only a clear sky and a bright sun. Hanataro silently laughed at his own suspicion and fear and entered the 4th Division building.

As Hanataro entered the building, things were quiet. The entire building was quiet except for the sounds of the injured patients playing chess and the noisy alarm clocks that rattled everytime they went off. Hanataro went to the front desk and asked one of his friends, Momoto Hinamori, where Captain Hitsugaya was being treated.

"Hey Hinamori! I have a letter for Captain Hitsugaya, do you know which room he is being treated in?" Hanataro said

"Hmm, Captain Hitsugaya…I believe that he is being treated in room CD-203" Hinamori said

"Thanks!" Hanataro said

As Hanataro made his way up to the room specified by Hinamori, he walked from lighted hallways to darkened hallways where the window blinds had been shut to keep out the light. Once again, Hanataro felt a sense of fear and insecurity as he walked down the dark and silent hallways. As Hanataro approached the room, CD-203, he felt a very strange aura from outside the door. He slowly turned the door knob and walked into the well lit room.

_Phew, atleast the room is well lit. I was getting really scared outside there in that creepy hallway. Shouldn't the blinds be open to allow sunlight and fresh air to come in? Whatever, I'll fix that later after I deliver this message to Captain Hitsugaya_

Hanataro thought to himself while walking towards the bed in which the captain was laying on when suddenly, the spirit powered lights in the room go off. Hanataro was annoyed more then he was shocked and picked up the communicator to call Hinamori about the lighting problem. The communicator was dead and he had no way of reaching anyone other than going out into the creepy hallway and walking down to the first floor. Hanataro did not suspect anything. Hanataro left the envelope on the desk next to the bed and started walking towards the door. Hanataro put his hand on the door knob and opened the door. He walked intrepidly into the hallway and suddenly, felt a powerful and evil aura from behind him. The aura was so intense that he was unable to turn around to see who had come to kill him. Suddenly, he felt a sting from behind his chest on his back and looked down to see blood and a sword piercing his stomach. He did not feel pain for he was killed too quickly. He did not make any noise and was silenced quickly, without delay, the killer had finished his task and disposed of Hanataro's body. Leaving no trace of blood, death or Hanataro. Hanataro had simply disappeared. The hallway was now empty and the blinds open. The lights were restored and everything was back to normal.

As Captain Hitsugaya woke up, he rubbed his eyes because the lights were soo bright and blinding, he could barely make out his own hands with his eyes. He looked around as he got out of bed and saw a strange letter on the table next to his bed.

_A swastika! Could this be it? Could this letter be from that one bastard from last night? The one that ran away from me and wore long red robes?_

The captain got out of bed and grabbed the letter, tearing it open as he discovered a terrible truth and at the same time, the solution to all of his troubles. His reading was disturbed by a scream in the hallway, as Hitsugaya made his way to the door and looked out into the hallway, he saw something horrible and was utterly shocked

"What exactly is going on?" Hitsugaya said

The 4th Division nurses were gathered in the hallway and were calling for assistance with something terrible. Something had come out of the darkness.


End file.
